El recuerdo incognito de una vida de enamorados
by miharu vargas
Summary: Ya habían pasado los años y Antonio estaba feliz de tener nietos y poder cuidar a sus hijos, pero seguía triste con el fallecimiento de Chiara la cual había sido cuando nacieron los gemelos. Marcello a mitad de la noche y Camila de dia, ambos se encuentra al fantasma de su abuela. Pero ella venia a buscar a Antonio fail summary spain x fem romano
1. Chapter 1

**Eh Hola~ vengo a dejar este nuevo fic que hice con algunas ideas que se me vinieron de pronto ojala les guste **

**hetalia no me pertenece(por desgracia)**

* * *

Marcello Fernandez, un joven de 17 años, que era nieto del Antonio Fernandez Carriedo y de su difunta abuela Chiara Vargas.

El joven, se paseaba curioso junto a su pequeña hermana Clara Fernandez y su prima Camila Fernandez la cual también tenia 17 años. Los tres se paseaban tranquilos por la antigua casona, cuando notan a su abuelo hablar solo.

-Chiarita~ amor~ han sido tantos años~

Los tres nietos se asoman por la por la puerta, mirando a un hombre alto, de cabello desordenado, canoso, amplia sonrisa y de ojos verdes esmeralda. Miraba atento el cuadro donde salía una chica de riso completamente sola, pero con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Abuelito Tonio~ quien es ella?-pregunta la pequeña Clara quien salía del escondite.

-Eh?-el aludido se gira mirando a su nieta y sonríe amable-Ella es tu abuelita~

-Si?~ -la pequeña ladea la cabeza mirando fijamente el cuadro-Es muy linda!

-En verdad lo era…-Antonio, suspira algo melancólico, mira hacia el marco de la puerta y nota un riso, además de murmullos- Camila, Marcello ya están grandes para esconderse de su abuelo no creen?

-_Oh diavolo! Come hai trovato noi nonno_(como nos encontraste abuelo?!) –pregunta Camila con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Los conozco… ustedes siempre se esconden para escuchar lo que hablo-ríe Antonio, mirando a sus tres nietos.

-Eh~ Cami no hables italiano que no entiendo lo que dices!-alega Marcello.

-No!... este idioma me lo enseño papá-la aludida se cruza de brazos.

Antonio mira a sus tres nietos, divertido, mas si sus dos nietos mayores se parecían tanto a el y a Chiara cuando eran jóvenes. Noto por la ventana y por su reloj que era tarde y los tres chicos tenían clases mañana.

-Bien, bien niños a dormir

-Eh?~ pero abuelito Tonio –reclama la pequeña Clara.

-No queremos dormir-reclama igual Camila.

-Es muy temprano abuelo-reclama a la vez Marcello.

-Niños…-Antonio suspira, les mira nuevamente-Son las diez de la noche, mañana tienen clases.

Los tres chicos le hacen un puchero, pero al ver que Antonio no daba su brazo torcer, se resignan y se despiden de su abuelo para irse a dormir. Marcello, a mitad de la noche no podía dormir y se levanta, para ir a buscar un vaso de agua. A lo lejos escucha una canción en italiano.

_Tre minuti solo tre minuti per parlarti di me..._

_Forse basteranno a ricoprirti di bugie come se io dovessi mostrar di me quello che ancora no non sono stato mai_

_Per convicerti ho due minuti ancora due minuti ma non li sprecerai_

De a poco el joven se fue acercando a la fuente de esa voz, hasta que logro divisar que se encontraba en el living y se escondio detrás de un mueble.

_Per mentirti mai come neve fredda scenderai per coprir tutto quello che sei_

_Come sale biancho brucerai...Brucerai_

_Tre minuti solo tre minuti per fidarti di me..._

_Pensi basteranno a ricoprirmi di bugie come se tu dovessi saper di me quello che ancora no non sono stato mai_

_Per convicerti ho due minuti ancora due minuti ma non li sprecerai_

Observo a una mujer de unos 30 años cabello castaño oscuro,con un extraño riso que sobresalía de su cabello y ojos color verde oliva, quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana, la que estaba cantando suavemente.

_Per mentirti mai come neve fredda scenderai per coprir tutto quello che sei_

_Come sale biancho brucerai le bugie che ogni giorno dirai_

_Come neve fredda scenderai per coprir tutto quello che sei come sale biancho brucerai…_

_Biancho brucerai…_

_Biancho brucerai…_

_Biancho brucerai…_

_Brucerai…_

_Brucerai…_

_Brucerai…_

_Un minuto resta un minuto per poterti dire_

La voz de la mujer dejo de cantar, y el se quedo mirando aun sin poder comprender como esa mujer estaba vistiendo ropas de otra época, supo que era un fantasma, pero de quien?. Ahora se encontraba algo temeroso, asustado al ver un fantasma, no podía ir y salir corriendo asustado, ¿Qué pasaría si su prima lo nota gritando como niña? Se burlaría de el de por vida, trago saliva y la miro de nuevo desde su escondite. La mujer se dio cuenta de que la observaban y frunció su ceño un poco.

_-Seria mejor que no me espiaras…_

Marcello, se sintió algo asustado, pensando para sus adentros que no le estuviera hablando a el.

-_eh… chico que esta detrás del mueble de la loza…-_repitió la mujer con tono algo molesto.

Diablos lo habían pillado, pero que diablos como sabia que ese mueble era de la loza de su abuelo si esta cerrada completamente?, se levanta temeroso, mirando a la mujer que al verlo se sorprendió, la luz de la luna le daba un toque mas transparente. Marcello trago saliva al verla, ¿y si ese fantasma lo posee? A no se puede imaginar todo lo que pasaría.

-Q-quien eres?-pregunto el joven completamente asustado.

-_Chiara Vargas…_-contesto la mujer.

Ahora todo le cuadraba al joven, era su abuela?! Porque no se dio cuenta antes, dios, ¡Era el fantasma de su abuela! Y lo iba a poseer! Su abuelo estaría feliz de verla! Porque siempre habla solo, o eso es lo que el joven cree.

-E-eres mi abuela?!-dijo completamente asustado el chico.

-_Que diablos?... eso lo se… pero cállate que despertaras a clara y a Camila… incluso a Antonio…-_la mujer le regaña-_No quiero que sepa que me eh aparecido… y que me tope con mi nieto._

-P-pero! Es que… agh…-el mas joven se acerca y se sienta en el sillón y mirar a la mujer.

-_Que te pasa?-_el fantasma de la mujer alza una ceja.

-Quiero saber porque falleciste?-pregunta serio Marcello.

-_Eso no me lo deberías preguntar a mi…_-susurra la mujer-_porque no me acuerdo…pregúntale a Antonio… el te dirá…_

Marcello, se sintió algo triste, ahora le debía preguntar a su abuelo para saber que le paso a su abuela. Noto la tristeza de la mujer cuando bajo su mirada, después la volvió a subir, sonríe despacio y desaparece.

-ah?! Porque te fuiste abuela, abuela –Marcello mira a todos lados buscando a la mujer.

Al día siguiente fue a sus clases y se junto con sus amigos y su prima, la cual se quedo mirándole raro al decirle que había visto a su abuela, en cambio uno de sus amigos que tenia melena rubia le quedo mirando, como intentando razonar, mientras que otro de los chicos se largo a reír.

-Pero Marcello como ibas a ver a tu fallecida abuela? Es ilógico amigo-un joven de ojos rojizos y cabello plateado.

-Pero Daniel! Es cierto! La vi, la vi!-alegaba Marcello.

-_Mon ami_.. puede que haya la posibilidad pero aun no se-dice el chico de cabello rubio.

-Pero Christofer es anormal eso no puede pasar! Dios y no uses el acento francés que suenas como tu abuelo!-alega Camila, con el ceño fruncido.

-TU! CAMILA ERES SU VIVA IMAGEN DE NUESTRA ABUELA!-grita Marcello, apuntando a su prima.

-_CHE DIAVOLO_! –la chica se echa para atrás algo asustada.

-Bueno, bueno ya vamos a ver hoy si aparece… te creemos-dice Christofer.

-Marcello, así que iremos a dormir hoy para tu casa~-dice Daniel, con una sonrisa.

-Trió de idiotas… saben que hoy se juntaban nuestros abuelos? En la casa de mi _nonno_?-pregunta Camila, suspirando pesado-Y no se van a quedar a dormir.

-Oh es verdad gracias~ Cami~ -dicen los tres a la vez.

El resto del día paso sin inconvenientes, y tranquilamente los cuatro jóvenes se fueron a la casa de Antonio y cuando entraron, caminaron silenciosos hasta que escucharon la voz de tono español, otra de tono alemán y de origen francés, de paso una voz femenina con toque húngaro y otra de toque ingles.

-Ya no se cuantos años han pasado…-susurra una la voz de toque húngaro.

-kesesese~ al fin Eli~ el grandioso yo, aun cree que Chiara sigue con nosotros-se escucha la voz de toque alemán.

-honhonhon~ _mon ami _yo aun lo creo-dice la de tono francés.

-Francis…. Gilbo gracias… pero aun se me hace doloroso-susurra la de origen español.

Los cuatro jóvenes se acercan a la puerta, asomando sus cabezas y mirando al interior del living, mirando como los adultos hablaban, cuando se escucha la voz de Antonio.

-Chicos… les eh dicho que no se escondan… y no hagan que Daniel y Christofer hagan los mismo que ustedes…

-Pero _nonno_! De nuevo! Como diablos lo haces?!-alega Camila saliendo de su escondite.

-Toño amigo~ tu nieta tiene el mismo carácter de Chiara-ríe un hombre de cabello blanco, de ojos rojos y origen alemán.

-CAMI! No hables uses palabras italianas que no entiendo~!-alega Marcello, saliendo de su escondite, junto a sus amigos.

-No se porque esa manía jaja pero mi grandioso ser lo sabe-dice Daniel.

-Y Marcelo…junto con Daniel son iguales a Antonio y al idiota de mi marido cuando era jóvenes… -dice la húngara, que sujetaba su cabello con una flor.

-Y no preguntes por Christofer, que es igual a Francis…-suspira una mujer de origen ingles y ojos verdes.

-Oh Alice~ no seas mala te daré _amour_, en la noche~ -dice el de origen francés, con ojos celestes y una melena casi blanca.

-Creo que estamos aquí por otra cosa?-dice Gilbert.

-Si~ Gilbo hoy es el cumpleaños de Chia~ -dice Antonio, sonriendo triste.

-Deberíamos ir al cementerio entonces… mira que tu linda esposa se va a sentir-dice Francis.

Ante lo que dijo Francis, los demás asienten y se dirigen al cementerio sin decirle a sus nietos que se quedaran ahí y que no hicieran desorden. Marcello y Camila, se miran entre si, suspiran. Clara aparece un rato despues con una amplia sonrisa y saluda a Daniel y a Christofer.

-Porque tan feliz Clara?-pregunta Marcello, curioso.

-La abuelita Chiara esta en la cocina~ -dice como si nada la pequeña niña.- me dio este tomate~ -saca el tomate y se lo hecha en la boca para después correr.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miran entre si, y corren a la cocina, miran a todos lados, pero no ven nada. Camila escucha un tarareo de una canción y les jala las ropa al resto, quienes optan por seguirla y llegan a una habitación que estaba cerrada, la abren y ven que era la habitación de su abuelo y que en la cama estaba una mujer mirando tranquilamente por la ventana. Marcello la reconoce al instante.

-Abuela?

-Ah!?-dicen los otros tres a la vez

-_Claro… no voy a ser el monstruo del lago Ness…-_responde la mujer con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-F-f-f-f-fantasma!-grita Christofer y sale corriendo.

-_bene… es mi idea o se parece al idiota pervertido de Francis…-_dice la mujer, mirando al chico huir, después mira a los que tenia enfrente-_Tu…-_apunta a Daniel-_Te pareces al patatero de Gilbert…-_Mira a los dos que quedaban y apunta a Marcello-_Te pareces a Antonio… y tu te pareces a mi…_

-T-t-tu eres nuestra _nonna_?-pregunta camila, acercándose a la mujer.

-_Si.. lo soy…como se llaman_?-pregunta el fantasma de Chiara.

-Yo soy Marcello y ella es Camila, nosotros somos hijos de los gemelos que tuviste con mi abuelo-dice el joven.- El es Daniel y el que salio corriendo es Christofer.

-_Y la pequeña es Clara… bene…_-susurra la mujer, recordando a sus hijos-_Claudio y Fernando como están mis bambinos?_

-Ambos están fuera del país trabajando, fueron a Italia a ver a la tía abuela Felicia-responde Camila.

-_Chicos… per favore no le digan a Antonio_… -dice triste, pero después suspira y desaparece.

Daniel huyo al comedor, seguido por Marcello y Camila, se encontraron a Clara, picándo la cara a Christofer, se largan a reír al verlo tan asustado. Después mas tarde ya los demás se habían ido y Antonio, estaba solo de nuevo, junto a Marcello, Camila y la pequeña Clara.

-_Nonno_-dice Camila, mientras mira fijo al mayor.

-Que pasa Cami?-pregunto Antonio, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mañana es sábado y nos podrías contar algo?-pregunta Camila.

-No le vas a preguntar eso Cami-dice Marcello.

-Abuelito Tonio~ la abuelita Chia me dio un tomate~ -dice Clara sacando otro tomate.

-De donde sacaste el tomate?!-dice Camila-A mi no me dio!

-Camila! Era que no!-Marcello, desvió su mirada a su abuelo-

-C-chiara? Te dio un tomate?-dice Antonio, algo shockeado.

Marcello y Camila se acercaron a su abuelo y le echaron aire, al ver que no reaccionaban, eso quería evitar el chico. cuando el hombre estuvo mas tranquilo, y se quedo dormido se calmaron.

-Sera mejor que mañana le pidamos que nos cuente…-dice Marcello, suspirando.

-Tienes razón…y ah verdad mañana están acá nuestros padres…-dice Camila.

-Si?... bueno durmamos mejor…-responde Marcello.

-Callensen quiero dormir…-alega Clara, algo dormida.

Los dos mas grandes ríen despacio y se duermen, ansiosos para saber la historia.

* * *

**Em... em... jeje no me maten pero la curiosidad me mataba y quería ver que pasaría si envejecía a Toño y...Chiara este muerta TT-TT no era mi intención pero en el siguiente capitulo saldrá la historia de como se conocieron ^^ ¿review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola.~ traigo el capitulo dos, después me matan TT-TT en serio no se porque sigo así pero ahora comienzan los recuerdos del abuelito Toño **

**(Hetalia no me pertenece)**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Como la ****conocí**

Era de mañana y Clara había llegado a despertar a su abuelo, así que le llevo un tomate y se lo refregó contra la cara. Antonio abre los ojos al sentir algo frió, miro a su lado y sonríe al ver que era su nieta.

-Clarita no deberías colocarme el tomate encima~

-Pero abuelito~ te lo doy de regalo- sonríe la pequeña.

Camila como Marcello llegan corriendo, ambos agitando los brazos, y se sientan al borde de la cama.

-_Nonno_ cuéntanos como se conocieron con mi _nonna_ –dice Camila.

-Bueno aunque les va a dar risa….-sonríe Antonio-bueno comienza cuando….

_Antonio llegaba a la universidad hetalia junto a sus amigos Francis y Gilbert los tres con toda la curiosidad mirando los pasillos, cuando el español choca con alguien, baja su mirada y mira a la chica que se encontraba maldiciendo en italiano y tomaba sus cuadernos. El español se agacha y le ayuda._

_-L-lo siento por eso_

_-Cállate… idiota me botaste todos mis papeles… -reclama la chica._

_-Lo siento, jeje cuál es tu nombre-pregunta curioso._

_-Eso no te importa bastardo…-reclama la joven._

_-Yo soy Antonio, tengo 19 años y este es mi primer año en la universidad y estudio ingeniería civil–dice Antonio con una amplia sonrisa._

_-Bene… bene no quiero saber tu vida completa idiota…-la chica se resigna-Io sono Chiara Vargas…_

_-Pero cuántos años tienes? En qué año vas? que estudias?-Antonio comenzó a preguntar como disco rayado._

_-Cállate!... Maldizione tengo 19, es mi primer año y estudio medicina…-responde algo molesta Chiara._

_-entonces estudiaras lo mismo que Gilbo?-pregunta alegre._

_-Quien diablos es Gilbo? Y porque demonios sigo hablando contigo?! –Chiara se coloca de pie, con sus cuadernos en sus brazos y comienza a correr en dirección contraria._

-Wooo la abuelita Chiara maldecía igual que Camila!-dice Clara, mirando a su prima.

-Jeje si pero eso es solo el principio~ -dice Antonio-Bien donde quede?

-En que se había ido corriendo-dice Marcello.

-Ah si bueno… -Antonio respira y sigue-….

_Francis y Gilbert con una amplia sonrisa miraron a Antonio, el cual aun estaba en el suelo mirando a la chica desaparecer._

_-Tonio~ amigo mio vamos, vamos que debemos encontrar nuestra habitación-dice Francis, sacando de sus pensamientos al español._

_-Eh? Ah sí! Vamos~ -Antonio se coloca de pie, y seguir avanzando._

_Al cabo de un rato los tres amigos encontraron su habitación, se fijaron que sus cosas habían llegado antes que ellos, así que simplemente se recostaron para descansar. Gilbert se levanto, bajo la mirada de Antonio y Francis, al verlo que se estaba yendo, decidieron seguirlo Mientras los tres iban conversando de trivialidades a los lejos se distinguen tres féminas que caminaban ansiosas a mitad de la noche. Los tres al verlas se esconden en unos muebles que estaban cerca._

_-Chiara en serio? Como fue que se te perdió ese documento?-dijo una de ellas._

_-Eli si lo supiera te lo diría-contesto la otra voz que. Antonio la reconoció al instante._

_-Hace memoria donde fue que lo viste la ultima vez?-pregunta otra de ellas con acento inglés._

_-uhm… ah Alice, Elizabetha ya se… pero agh demonios…-dice de nuevo Chiara._

_-Que pasa Chia? –pregunto la tal Elizabetha._

_-La última vez que lo vi… fue cuando choque con un chico de ojos verdes…-dice Chiara._

_-what? De ojos verdes? No era Joao? –pregunta la tal Alice._

_-Joao? El chico que a estado detrás de Chia desde la secundaria?-pregunta Elizabetha._

_-No, no el no… f-fue un chico español… el muy idiota me contó un poco mas toda su vida-contesta Chiara._

_-Ah~ entonces si no es Joao es un chico español… te contó que estudiaba?-pregunta curiosa Elizabetha._

_-Ingeniería civil… si mal no recuerdo…-Chiara cambia de tema-Ya dejen de preguntarme tonteras!_

_-Chia no lo son… incluso parece que te colocaste roja-ríe leve Alice._

_-C-cállate… no es cierto…-_

_En eso Francis se resbala y cae, produciendo un ruido y de paso que las tres chicas se acercaran y los quedaran mirando desde su escondite._

_-Francis como tan idiota-le reclama Gilbert._

_-Pero si no seque pise-alega Francis mientras se soba la zona dañada._

_-Ustedes que hacen aquí? Y espiándonos?-una chica rubia, la misma de acento inglés, Alice miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_-Eso no se hace…-murmura una chica de cabello castaño, era Elizabetha._

_-Ese es el idiota con el que choque!-Chiara apunta a Antonio con el ceño levemente fruncido-Que diablos porque nos estaban escuchando?!._

-Entonces la abuela de Christofer y la abuela de Daniel eran las amigas de mi abuela?-pregunta Marcello.

-Si~ y de paso Francis y Gilbert son mis mejores amigos- ríe Antonio

-Oh entonces ustedes eran como somos con Chris y Dani?~ -pregunta Marcello.

-Por supuesto idiota…ahí está diciendo el _nonno_!-alega Camila.

-Bueno ya puedo seguir?-pregunta Antonio, riendo, al ver sus nietos asentir sigue.

_Ninguno de los tres pudo formular ninguna palabra porque justo iba de paso el inspector de pasillos, y las tres féminas lograron escapar, diciendo que buscaban un documento, en cambios los tres amigos dijeron lo más fácil "íbamos al baño". Los días fueron todos normales, Gilbert le tocaba con Chiara en el mismo salón, Elizabetha en el área informática, Francis en gastronomía, Alice en ingeniería comercial y Antonio en ingeniería civil._

_Había pasado un mes y Antonio no podía para de preguntarle a Gilbert sobre Chiara, el alemán le decía como se había peinado, como iba vestida, hasta incluso le conto que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno y la talla del bracier de la chica, cosa que a Antonio no le gusto y casi lo asesina en la habitación, por no ser de Francis que los logro separar. Días después Antonio supo que el alemán trabajaba con ella en clases y el porqué su amigo le había dicho eso era por culpa del vestido que la chica llevaba. _

_Pasaron varios días y Antonio, se acerco a hablar con Elizabetha para saber si le podía mandar un mensaje._

_-e-eh h-hola soy Antonio-dijo algo nervioso._

_-Eh?-Elizabetha ladeo la cabeza-ah tu eres el chico con el que choco Chia~ que se te ofrece?_

_-E-eh… bueno jeje q-q-quiero invitar a Chiara~ y no sé cómo –dice Antonio aun nervioso._

_-….-la chica le quedo mirando-Pues anda donde ella y dile directamente~ _

_-Ah? Y no puedes decirle tu?-pregunta curioso Antonio._

_-A ella no le gusta que le envíen mensajes a través de nosotras~ -Elizabetha, se da la vuelta para irse-Debes tener las agallas para enfrentarla~ antes de que te la quiten~_

_-AH?! –Antonio se alerta-Q-quien?_

_-Jaja~ pues el chico que la ah perseguido por años~ con Joao tienes mucha competencia~ bueno me voy-Elizabetha se va._

_Antonio regreso a su habitación en la cual estaban sus amigos jugando con una pelotita de goma, el español suspiro y los otros dos le miraron curiosos._

_-Que te sucede Toni?-pregunta Gilbert, demasiado curioso._

_-Es que no se cómo invitar a salir a Chiara… le pregunte a Elizabetha pero me dijo que tengo que ir donde ella-responde Antonio, echándose en su cama._

_-Y si vas a su habitación y le llevas flores?-pregunta Francis, quien estaba meditando._

_-Pero donde queda su habitación?-pregunta Antonio, volviendo a sentarse y mirar al francés._

_-Tonio~ su habitación está bien cerca~ -dice Gilbert como si nada._

_-Donde?-preguntan a su vez el francés y el español._

_-Pues esta doblando este pasillo… es la primera puerta-responde Gilbert riendo leve._

_Un rato más tarde tanto Gilbert, Antonio y Francis andaban con ramos de rosas, algo nerviosos mirándose entre sí. Salieron de su habitación y caminaron hasta el de las tres féminas. Tanto el francés como el español, se largaron a reír al ver que estaba sus habitaciones demasiada cerca._

_-Bien quien toca?-pregunta Francis._

_-Tu~ -responde Antonio y Gilbert al unisonó._

_Francis suspira resignado y toca, mira algo nervioso a sus amigos, cuando se comienzan a escuchar voces dentro de la habitación una voz comenzó "quién diablos está llamando?! Eli!", "Que voy a saber yo Alice, anda a abrir", "porque yo? Que valla Chia", "no voy a ir yo, si tu hablaste primero idiota", "ya chicas quien va?", "damn it, bien, bien yo voy", luego fueron pasos y la puerta abrirse, mostrando a Alice, con su cabello tomado y mirando a los tres jóvenes con el ceño fruncido._

_-Que quieren? No ven que estamos ocupadas?_

_-Eh mon cheri te traje este ramo de rosas~ para una bella dama como usted~ -Salta Francis, colocándose delante de sus amigos, y sonriendo a la desconcertada inglesa._

_-Alice? Quién es? –se escucha la voz de Elizabetha dentro._

_-E-e-e-es-Alice se le subieron los colores mientras mira al francés._

_-Es quien? Ni que fuera un fantasma- responde Chiara, saliendo a la entrada junto a la húngara.-Q-que diablos?!_

_-Ah?-Elizabetha igual estaba desconcertada._

_Gilbert, se acerca galante a la entrada y le toma la mano a Elizabetha, a quien le apareció un leve sonrojo._

_-Mi grandiosa persona te ha traído un bello ramo de rosas~ para usted grandiosa dama~ _

_Tanto el francés y el alemán hicieron como si nada y se llevaron a ambas féminas, mientras que Chiara aun no se lo podía creer como se las llevaban y la dejaban sola, bueno sola no estaba con el español, espera porque andaba con rosas también. Le miro de reojo y noto que Antonio igual la miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, hizo que la chica se sonrojara._

_-Chiara, te traje este ramo de rosas, como algo para ofrecerte y que si me aceptaras a que salgamos en una cita-dijo Antonio mirándola con una sonrisa._

_-a-ah g-grazie…-Chiara, estaba completamente sonrojada, incluso podía pasar a formar parte del ramo de flores que le acababa de pasar el español, sin darse cuenta susurro un "si" por respuesta._

_Antonio amplio su sonrisa y le extendió la mano, a lo que la chica se la acepto, ahora pasarían al paso de conocerse, eso le alegraba. Miro a ambos lados, ningún rastro de sus amigos. Suspira, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?, su mente volvió a trabajar al acordarse de que había reservado en un restaurante sonríe satisfecho, así que se encamino aun con la chica italiana de la mano._

-Espera, espera _nonno_… en serio? Le regalaste rosas?-pregunta Camila.

-Ah sí~ pero al momento de que la compramos no pensamos que nos aceptarían al instante salir~ -responde Antonio.

En eso se escucha la puerta, y varios pasos a la vez hasta el living, y apareciendo dos jóvenes adultos de unos 36 años ambos, uno de ojos verdes y el otro de ojos verde oliva.

-Llegamos… que hacen acá?-pregunta uno de los hombres.

-Papá~! –grita Clara corriendo hacia el de ojos verdes.

-_Ciao_ papá-dice seriamente Camila, saludando al de ojos verde oliva.

-eh~ Claudio, Fernando llegaron temprano- dice Antonio colocándose de pie a saludar a sus hijos.

-uhm~ tú crees? Si son las doce del día, y tengo hambre… ahí tomates?-pregunta el de ojos verdes.

-Claudio~ _fratello_ están donde siempre –ríe el de ojos verde oliva.

-cállate Fernando… -contesta Claudio.

-Abuelito Tonio síguenos contando la historia~ -dice la pequeña Clara.

Los dos gemelos se quedan mirando y ladean la cabeza al escuchar a la menor, después miraron a su padre, quien ríe.

-Les podría seguir contando pero es hora del almuerzo~ después les sigo contando~ bueno-dice Antonio.

-Que les cuentas?-pregunta Fernando algo curioso.

-De sobre como conocí a tu madre-responde Antonio.

-Vamos a almorzar y después nos cuentas, _bene_?-dice Claudio desde la cocina.

-Bueno bueno…

* * *

**Hasta ahí el capitulo dos jeje me costo un poco porque lo puse de punto de vista como un testigo pero que era de todo lo que podía ver Antonio, aunque si se dieron cuenta de las interrupciones de sus nietos y todo eso~ ¿reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno acá tengo el capitulo son mas recuerdos de Antonio al respecto con su tomatito Chiara.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece (que pena)**

* * *

Cap. 3

Habían terminado de almorzar y ahora se encontraban todos en la sala, Antonio se colocó algo nervioso al sentir las miradas curiosas de sus dos hijos y de sus nietos.

-Papá cuéntanos-dice Claudio con algo de seriedad, pero notándose a kilómetros que tenía curiosidad.

-jejeje ya les cuento~ em en donde quede?-ríe Antonio, iba a decir que se había olvidado por los años, eso de tener 62 años aún se preguntaba cómo había durado tanto.

-Eh yo sé!-Clara levanta la mano-La invitaste a salir~

-Y con unas rosas-murmura Camila-No sé cómo las acepto.

-Jajaja a decir verdad yo tampoco pero bueno seguiré…-Antonio al ver que le asentían, sonríe y sigue su relato-Bueno….

_Flashback_

_Antonio llevaba de la mano a Chiara ambos algo curiosos al llegar al lugar que se encontraba a una cuadra de la universidad, el español miro a la chica frente suyo, esta parecía ensimismada mirando el menú._

_-Ya sabes que pedir Chia?-pregunta algo curioso._

_-Si….-murmura ella, mientras levanta la mirada-Pasta a la bolognesa…_

_-Si~?-pregunta algo curioso, Antonio._

_-S-si idiota-Chiara desvía la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-y tú qué pedirás?_

_-uhm~-Antonio queda mirando un momento algo serio el menú y su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer-Pediré paella~_

_En eso pasaba el mesero y Antonio ordeno lo que pidieron, con una amplia sonrisa. Al momento después llegan sus pedidos y el español se vuelve a colocar nervioso por no saber con qué comenzar una conversación para que pudiera conocer más a la chica._

_-E-eres italiana?-se golpea mentalmente al hacer una pregunta tan idiota._

_-Eres idiota cierto?...-la chica le mira, frunciendo levemente el ceño-Es obvio que se me nota lo italiana…_

_-jeje si~ -Antonio traga en seco, no le estaba resultando, pensó un momento y decide formular su siguiente pregunta-Porque quisiste estudiar medicina?-pensaba que ojala no se le hubiera escuchado tan idiota._

_-Bene…f-fue porque es algo que siempre eh querido hacer…-dice algo sonrojada Chiara, en verdad no le gustaba hablar-….que miras?_

_-Quiero saber qué fue lo que hizo que quisieras hacer esa carrera-dice el español mirando con cara de perrito._

_-No te pienso decir….-responde Chiara, completamente seria-PER LA MERDA NO ME MIRES ASÍ! QUE NO TE DIRE!-frunce el ceño molesta por la mirada del español._

_Antonio iba a volver a pedirle que le dijera, pero en eso llega alguien a su lado, con un aura color muerte rodeándole. Antonio levanta la mirada para ver a un joven de ojos verdes, cabello castaño, largo, que estaba en una coleta, con un corte en uno de sus ojos, se le notaba algo molesto. Chiara le miro, y alzo una ceja al verle, ella sabía quién era._

_-Qué haces aquí Joao?...-pregunta ella con cierta calma._

_-Chia… sabes que no te debes juntar con desconocidos… -el joven de correspondiente nombre Joao, suspira y la mira-Sabes que diría tu abuelo si andas con "eso"…._

_Antonio le comienza a hervir la sangre, se comenzaba a molestar, por alguna razón noto que el chico no dejaba de mandarle indirectas y miradas con algo de rabia._

_-Perdón pero no sé a qué te refieres con "eso"_

_-Pues me explique bien…tu eres de esos insectos que seguirá a Chia y que cuando te canses la botaras como un trapo-responde Joao, con una sonrisa socarrona._

-PORQUE SE ATREVIÓ A DECIRTE ESO PAPÁ!-dicen Claudio y Fernando a la vez.

-jeje siempre fue así… además si le gustaba tu madre…-dice Antonio como recordando- puedo seguir?-al ver que asienten sigue la historia.

_Chiara pasa a soltar lo que tenía en la mano, y miro al suelo algo molesta. Antonio se preocupó por la actitud de la chica, gracias! Acabas de joderme la cita idiota portugués!, pensaba mentalmente el español._

_-Me iré….-dice de pronto Chiara, aun con la mirada baja, se levanta sin darle tiempo a nadie y sale rápido._

_Antonio, se da cuenta y se levanta, haciendo un lado al chico portugués y sale rápido para seguir a la italiana que ya iba varios metros más adelante, trato de aumentar su paso, hasta lograr alcanzarla._

_-Chiara!-le tapa el paso y le mira-Porque te fuiste?._

_-No te interesa Maldizione!...-la italiana, desvía triste su mirada-…ahora déjame pasar! Idiota quiero ir a mi habitación…._

_-Déjame acompañarte-Antonio no se iba a dar por vencido._

_-…-Chiara suspira decaída y asiente lentamente, trata de ocultar sus lágrimas._

_Ambos comienzan a caminar tranquilamente a la universidad, cuando llegan a la entrada e ingresan, pasando por el patio central, ella se mantuvo callada. Antonio por más que trato de iniciar una conversación y sin mas no podía. Tomo el brazo de la chica y la jalo hasta una banca y la sienta._

_-Chiara… dime ¿Quién era el?...Joao_

_-…-la chica levanta la vista y le mira-Joao…es alguien que conozco desde la secundaria…_

_Antonio, ladea la cabeza algo desconcertado ¿ese idiota luso lo conocía de la secundaria?, y si paso algo con ella?_

_-Chia… es tu…-no pudo terminar porque se le formo un nudo en su garganta._

_-NO! –responde molesta la italiana._

_-Entonces?-Antonio aún estaba con la duda._

_-MALDIZIONE NO ES NADA! –responde rápido Chiara._

_Antonio asiente y la mira más tranquilo, le acaricia la cara a lo que la chica responde con un golpe y un sonrojo, para después levantarse rápido e irse corriendo a su habitación._

-Mi _mamma_ te golpeo?-pregunta Fernando y aguantando la risa.

-Si…y tu mamá sí que golpeaba fuerte~ -responde Antonio divertido.

-Si? Porque?-pregunta Claudio, curioso.

-Hizo que su tío Francis quedara inconsciente siete horas~-Antonio no pudo evitar reírse, al recordar eso.

-YA _MALDIZONE_ QUIERO QUE _IL NONNO_ SIGA CONTANDO LA HISTORIA!-dice de pronto una molesta Camila.

_Antonio, iba por el pasillo, casi llegando a su habitación cuando se vuelve a topar con Joao. Ambos se miraron con molestia. El luso, frunció su ceño y a la vez el español hizo lo mismo._

_-no te acerques a Chiara…-dice el portugués._

_-No pienso hacerlo porque tu me lo digas-responde molesto Antonio_

_Antonio, siguió su camino e ingreso a su habitación, le estaba dando rabia que ese entrometido haya jodido su cita con la italiana y que después le dijera eso. Se lanzó sobre su cama y miro las otras dos camas, vacías…lo que le faltaba, sus amigos no habían llegado, se sentía algo frustrado, quería darle ese collar de oro, suspira y saca el objeto del bolsillo, observándolo detenidamente. En eso se escucha la puerta. Era Gilbert…y venia…. ¿golpeado?, que diablos le había pasado?_

_-Gil…que diantres te paso?-pregunta el español, con su curiosidad a flor de piel._

_-Tsk…-el albino suspira y le mira-Esa húngara me golpeo con una sartén…_

_-Eh? Con una sartén dices? P-pero cómo?-Antonio no lo podía creer._

_-Trate de besarla…-dice Gilbert, mientras se cruza de brazos._

_-No crees que se habrá defendido? ES LA PRIMERA CITA!-responde Antonio, para después largarse a reír._

_Gilbert iba a reclamar, mientras Antonio seguía destornillándose de la risa, cuando escuchan la puerta abrirse. En el marco de la puerta se ve a Francis completamente mojado._

_-Que te paso Fran?-pregunta Antonio completamente curioso._

_-kesesesesese~~ la inglesita lo hiso?-pregunta Gilbert, riéndose estruendosamente._

_-no, no~ mon ami Gilbo-Francis ríe leve-es que me caí en una pileta_

Fernando y Claudio se largan a reír, al igual que Camila, Marcello y Clara. Antonio solo los miro con una amplia sonrisa.

-P-pero papá como que el tío Francis se cayó-dice entre risas Claudio.

-je que con Gilbert, le preguntamos a Alice y ella nos dijo que se le había caído unos lindos aros que habían comprado y al tratar de alcanzarlos dentro de la fuente cayo de cabeza-ríe Antonio.

-QUE CRUEL _MON AMI_!-se escucha una voz con acento francés.

-_Bloody git! Damn it_… Francis no grites-se escucha una voz femenina de acento inglés.

-Toni~ eso fue lo más chistoso~ aaah no puedo olvidar como llego con el agua escurriendo de su ropa-se escucha la voz con acento alemán.

-igual que los golpes que te di?~ Toño sí que se reía en tu cara-dice otra voz con acento húngaro

Antonio, junto a sus hijos y sus nietos miraron a los recién llegados. Lo que más les llamo atención fue por donde habían ingresado.

-Eh? A qué hora entraron?-pregunta Antonio ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues…entramos por la ve-Francis es interrumpido por la inglesa.

-El par de idiotas entraron por la ventana y luego nos abrieron la puerta…

-Eso no lo había hecho que años~ debo decir _mon ami _es muy fácil para que te roben-dice Francis.

-Oye! Pero a que vinieron?-pregunto curioso Antonio.

-Pues Antonio viste la hora?-pregunta Elizabetha.

Antonio mira la hora y abre desmesuradamente los ojos y abre la boca intentando formular alguna palabra.

-abuelo?-preguntan Marcello, Camila y Clara al ver al mayor.

-Fernando y Claudio, tengo que salir a ver la tumba de su madre-Antonio se coloca de pie.

-Y la historia?-pregunta Fernando.

-estuve sin hablar con Chiara una semana completa, simplemente porque ella no quería que la viera….aunque intente sacarle palabras a Gilbert… tampoco me dijo nada, pero una semana después pude pedirle que saliera conmigo….-Antonio suspira y mira la hora-Mañana les cuento que paso después.

-Ya…-responde Claudio.

El español se va, junto al alemán, la húngara, el francés y la inglesa. Marcello, ladea la cabeza y ve como su padre y su tío salen del comedor y queda solo con su prima y su hermana.

-Y la abuela no nos podrá contar?-pregunta Camila.

-Cami… lo intente y me dijo que no recuerda…-responde Marcello, mientras suspira.

Los tres comienzan a escuchar una canción, un murmullo, tarareo no sabían, solo supieron que ahora se encontraban siguiendo ese dulce tono de voz, era tan familiar, cuando de pronto se topan con sus padres, quienes miraban confundidos a todos lados.

-Eh que pasa?-Fernando no podía parar de mirar hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su padre.

-Es una canción…y alguien la canta-Claudio, responde con algo de seriedad.

-Es la _nonna_-dice Camila, mientras se encamina a la puerta.

-Chicos saben que no deben entrar ahí…-dice Claudio, frunciendo leve el ceño.

Camila, Marcello y la pequeña Clara hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo uno de los mayores y abrieron la puerta. Ya estaba más oscuro se pudo notar una silueta sentada a los pies de la cama, cantando esa melodiosa canción. Fernando y Claudio vieron como sus hijos ingresan, y ellos algo preocupados les siguen encontrándose casi de frente con el espíritu que no había notado la presencia de los gemelos, los dos supusieron que lo que cantaba era una canción de cuna y por alguna razón les comenzó a sonar conocida.

-_Marcello, Camila, Clara… al parecer ya supieron que estaba aquí cierto?-_se escucha de pronto la voz de la mujer.

-Nonna… te escuchamos-dice Camila, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Abuela~ esa era una canción de cuna cierto?-pregunta Marcello, con algo de curiosidad.

-_Si… esa canción la cantaba cuando sus padres estaban en mi vientre_-responde calmadamente Chiara.

Claudio, al escuchar esas palabras, miro a su hermano quien igual estaba curioso por eso, podría ser que por alguna razón ella era el fantasma de…. ¿Su madre? Ambos vuelven a mirar al fantasma de la mujer, quien se percató de la presencia de ambos y les miro, con curiosidad.

-…-el fantasma de la mujer quedo atónita mirando a ambos, eran sus hijos, estaban como hombres, les hubiera dado unas ganas de abrazarlos con fuerzas, pero sabía que no podría sentirlos, y eso le hacía sufrir.

-_m-mamma_?-pregunto tratando de aventurarse Fernando.

* * *

**UHM que curioso los gemelos se encontraron con el espíritu, como sera que responderá Chiara a sus pequeños hasta el próximo **

**¿reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4: El fantasma de mi madre.**

Ni Fernando, ni Claudio podían formular alguna palabra y mucho menos al ver a esa persona que los mantuvo nueve meses en su vientre. Su madre, pero querían abrazarla, decirle porque no estuvo con ellos, pero simplemente no podían, su madre estaba fallecida y lo que ahí veían era su fantasma.

Chiara entretanto no podía de quedar mirándoles fijamente y como no sus pequeños eran unos hombres ya, se sentía muy mal. ¿Por qué dios se quiso llevar su vida cuando nacieron sus pequeños? ¿Por qué no pudo verlos crecer? Eso era lo que mas deseaba, ver crecer a sus hijos. Le era triste pensar, por eso los nueve meses que los tuvo les canto mientras acariciaba su vientre, porque ella lo sabia, pero no quiso decirle a Antonio, ¿el porque?, sabia que el se iba a colocar histérico con eso, pero quería que el estuviera tranquilo. Ella suspiro.

-_Mamma!?_-dice nuevamente Fernando.

-T-tío la estas asustando-susurra Marcello.

En eso como si el mundo estuviera en la contra de ambos gemelos que miraban expectantes a los menores, se escucha la puerta, seguido de varios pasos seguros y que eran de una sola persona. Chiara trago en seco, sonríe despacio y se desvanece. Un poco después entra Antonio en la habitación y queda mirándoles curioso.

-Que hacen acá?

Claudio y Fernando se miran entre si, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que llego su padre?, ambos a la vez miraron la ventana, notando que estaba completamente oscuro.

-Estábamos…-dice Claudio mientras mira a todos lados.

-Estábamos buscando una tortuga que la vi entrar aquí!-dice rápido Felipe, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Tortuga? Que tortuga?-Antonio ladea la cabeza desconcertado.

-U-una tortuga de papel q-q-q-q-que hizo mi Clara-dice Claudio mientras atropella sus palabras.

-Y como era?-Antonio dudaba, ¿Qué estaban escondiendo esos dos?

-Verde! Y de ojos grandes!-dice casi al instante y mas nervioso Fernando.

Marcello, Camila y Clara se miran entre si y salen sigilosamente de la habitación de su abuelo. Cuando se encaminaban a la cocina por unos tomates, comienzan a escuchar la misma canción de cuna de que habían escuchado horas antes. La siguieron en silencio, no podían hacer ese ruido mientras estaba su abuelo en casa.

Fernando y Claudio ni si quiera podían parar de temblar, su padre estaba demasiado serio para ser el, conocían esa expresión, y seguir mintiendo no era una opción. Les dio la impresión de que el tiempo hubiera regresado a cuando eran niños o estaban en la adolescencia. Antonio sabia muy bien que estaban mintiendo y con solo mirarles lo pudo notar. Cuando de pronto el español escucho una voz demasiado conocida y que no escuchaba en años. Miro a todos lados y cuando poso su mirada nuevamente en sus hijos pudo notar sus caras de desconcertación. Los tres salieron en busca de esa canción y su fuente.

Los tres mas jóvenes habían avanzado hasta el living en el mismo lugar donde Marcello se encontró por primera vez con el alma de su abuela. Posaron sus miradas en la ventana y el espíritu de la fémina los miraba con una sonrisa triste.

-_mio bambino, mias regazzas_-susurra Chiara-Debo decirles algo…

-Que pasa abuela?-pregunta Marcello mientras se acerca y se sienta en el suelo.

-Cuéntanos…_nonna_-susurra Camila haciendo lo mismo que su primo.

-Abuelita Chiara dinos~ -dice Clarita acercándose igualmente.

Antonio se desesperaba, habían dejado de escuchar esa voz y ahora solo eran murmullos. No podía ser que estuviera viendo visiones o escuchando cosas, que tiempo la había enterrado, no se encontraba con el y ahora el solo hecho de haber escuchado su voz dulce cuando cantaba, no le estaba haciendo bien, se desvanece, siendo alcanzado por Claudio que casi le da un ataque cardíaco al ver a su padre caer.

-Fernando!

-Que le paso!?-el aludido se acerca rápido a su gemelo.

-Si lo supiera te lo diría genio! Rápido al hospital!-Claudio se desespera-Prende el auto

-sígueme y vayámonos rápido!-Fernando corre a encender su vehículo.

Chiara suspira y levanta su mirada, mirando a sus nietos, se le estaba haciendo difícil decirles, pero debían saberlo, era lo que ella presentía.

-_Mis niños…saben el porque estoy aquí?_-al recibir una negación por parte de los tres hizo que sus nervios volvieran.

-_Nonna_ que pasa?-pregunta Camila algo preocupada, el silencio estaba a tal punto de que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-_…Estoy aquí…por que vine a buscar al idiota de su abuelo… es hora que regrese a mi lado…_-dice en un susurro la italiana y levanta la mirada, triste-_Por eso…pero después cuando cuente como fallecí el no despertara al otro día_

-P-p-pero como nuestro abuelito t-tonio no va a estar mas con nosotros-Clara estaba llorando.

-_Que? Va a seguir con ustedes, tal como yo lo hago… será su ángel y su voz… si así se le puede deci_r-dice Chiara posando su transparente mano en la mejilla de la mas pequeña.

-N-nuestro ángel?-pregunta Marcello, con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

-_Si… además su tonto abuelo siempre a sido su ángel y lo seguirá siendo_-Chiara no aguantaba mucho quería llorar, aunque sabia que eso pasaría, pero debía decirles, para que estén preparados.

-_N-n-nonna_ una duda-dice Camila entre lagrimas, a lo cual la mas grande la miro-Tu no odias a tus hijos? porque tu falleciste cuando ellos nacieron

-_Jamas podría odiar a mi sangre, abre sido muy enojona y todo lo demás… pero preferí que ellos vivieran, no seria capaz de quitarle la vida a mi hijos para que yo hubiera seguido viviendo._-dice Chiara

-_Nonna _por lo menos dinos porque dejaste de vivir.-pregunta Camila.

Chiara suspira, debía decirles la versión original-_ Fue que cuando tenia cinco meses de embarazo… me diagnosticaron una enfermedad grave…les diré que no me acuerdo como se llamaba, y también al mes después me diagnosticaron anemia, esas dos veces fui sola, no le quise contar a Antonio por miedo de que me pidiera hacer algo que no quería, pero sabia que para el y para mi Fernando y Claudio iban a ser nuestro todo._ –vuelve a suspirar- _Al momento del parto, tuvieron que sacar a su abuelo a rastras de la sala._

-Porque?-pregunta mas calmada Clara.

-_Porque le pedí a Gilbert que no le dijeran nada hasta que ya hallan nacido sus padres…_-responde Chiara.

-Y que paso?-pregunto Marcello.

Flashback

_Antonio había sido sacado de la habitación a rastras contra su voluntad, mientras Chiara le miraba desde la camilla algo preocupada, suspira y mira al medico._

_-Doctora Vargas que quiere que hagamos que sus hijos vivan, pero usted debería dar su vida o que los dos menores mueran y usted siga viviendo?-pregunto el medico, albino de ojos rojos seriamente._

_-Mis pequeños deben estar vivos, me da igual que pase conmigo!, pero Gilbert, per favore no le diga nada a mi tonto Antonio-dice Chiara algo triste-Solo cuando yo haya muerto._

_-Bien Chia…-responde Gilbert, algo triste, se le notaba que quería llorar._

_-Pero déjame dejarle un mensaje…pero te acuerdas patatero-dice con una pequeña sonrisa la italiana._

_-Cual es mi pequeña amiga tomate-dice el albino con una leve risa._

_-Que cuide a nuestros bambinos, nuestros angelitos y que no se preocupe yo les cuidare en donde sea que me valla-dice Chiara tratando de aguantar las lagrimas._

_Un rato después el español tenia entrelazada su mano con el de la chica, mientras esta ultima estaba sedada por el dolor. Chiara en sus pensamientos contaba los segundos que le quedaban de vida al momento de escuchar al primero nacer, susurro despacio el nombre de "Claudio", no pasaron no mas de cuatro minutos cuando sacaron al otro al que susurro el nombre de "Fernando" antes de caer completamente inconsciente._

Fin flashback

-_Eso fue… después que habrá pasado no tengo idea… solo se que ya había muerto_-dice el espíritu.

-le podremos preguntar a _nonno_ cierto?-pregunta Camila.

Chiara asiente antes de desaparecer, ahora era cosa de horas para juntarse con Antonio.


End file.
